


Astray

by Simm



Series: My Silver Lining [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simm/pseuds/Simm
Summary: "It is easy to be led astray when one has lost faith in oneself."The Jedi exile Ahsoka Tano shows up on Florrum asking for something Hondo never expected her to ask. But before they can finish discussing the terms and conditions Boba returns...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 'My Silver Lining' series is a part of an AU set during the final year and after the Clone Wars. The pirate Hondo Ohnaka grants the ex-Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, asylum on Florrum after her exile and she reluctantly joins the Ohnaka Gang and offers her services in return. During the time she spends on Florrum she finds a young Boba Fett to be also living on Florrum under the guidance of his late-father (Jango Fett) and the two begin to work together. The three form an unlikely bond together, eventually forming something almost like a family.
> 
> The majority of this series is written from the point of view of Hondo Ohnaka.

Menace after menace had come to the planet in the past years, making a Jedi’s presence on Florrum a little more than unsettling to the captain and his crew. On more than one occasion a Jedi had been the calm before the storm; a messenger of the destruction that was to come. Without fault ill-fate followed them like an unshakeable plague time and time again. In the beginning it had excited him. But now, after the devastating loss of the once mighty stronghold that once stood now in pieces at his feet, he knew better than to welcome someone of the force with open arms and glad tidings.

The Jedi in question, Ahsoka Tano, sat across from the captain under one of the many makeshift shelters haphazardly strewn amongst the ruins and rubble. She had arrived unannounced from the horizon, without ship, weapon or company, and assured him no Republic or Separatist war ships were bound for his planet. But one couldn’t help but feel a trace of distrust.

The distrust was obviously mutual as blue eyes kept their attention on what was around her, posture tight with stress and senses alert to every sound or movement from behind the canvas walls that surrounded them. Even any move he made was scrutinized. It would be wrong to blame her though, considering their memorable history. Being sold like a prize would definitely leave an impression on someone.

But, against all odds and belief, here she was before him; and seeking asylum of all things. The details on why and how had yet to be explained but she had refused to answer any questions till she was heard out. It was only a matter of time before he heard the whole story.

“Out of all the people in the galaxy you could have gone to, you instead came to me. Why?” His question finally broke the uneasy silence that had fallen between them since she had sat down; beginning what appeared to be a difficult conversation.

Her eyes were a stark contrast against the gloom as they rose to look at him, the hues falling away slightly as mouth opened to speak. No words came though, as if she hadn't quite prepared an answer, lips pressing together to form a thin line as she exhaled deeply. "They have too many close ties with the Republic and the Jedi.” An obvious worry was cast across her face as she finally found the words to speak, “other than your recent encounters with Ma—“ she paused, correcting her apparent mistake, “—with _Obi-wan_ and _Anakin_ , you are my best option in these circumstances.”

 _These circumstances_. That, and the lack of respective titles, had caught his attention enough to humour her request for a short while, if not grant her request for asylum. Something must have had happened between her and the Order and now she had come here to escape. The ordeal must have been serious for her to even consider coming to Florrum for help. Pieces were already falling into place concerning her mysterious circumstances.

“I see.” The reply was spoken softly from behind the hand that rest over his mouth, a finger lightly tapping his cheek in thought. The consequences of letting her stay crossed his mind, cautioning his decision. The members of his crew would not be content with the presence of a Jedi amongst them, let alone a turncoat from the Republic. There would be no trust, no kindness shown to her by the others. Having her in permanent residence could cause trouble. “You must know it will not be easy here, even for a Jedi.”

“I never said I was looking for easy.” A soft smile joined her reply,

Before more words could be exchanged the canvas door that hung over the small shelter’s entrance was flung aside and a red-faced Boba appeared in the doorway. His chest heaved with taxed breaths, as if he had just sprinted in a race, his face almost a sight for sore eyes. The young Fett had left months ago to make a living for himself and try to make his own way in the galaxy, but before that Boba had called Florrum his home.

“ _What happened_?” He spoke between huffs of breath but his gaze shifted from the pirate and to Ahsoka before he could reply. The expression on the boy’s face quickly twisted into shock and anger as the helmet he held dropped from his hands and blaster was drawn while hardly a beat passed. “ _You_?!”

The tension in the room rose quickly, Ahsoka reaching for weapons she no longer had at her hips while Boba trained a sure blaster to her head.

Hondo quickly stood from his seat, hands raised in gesture for them to calm. “It’s just business. I swear I will explain everything after I am finished talking here.” He spoke firmly, as if ordering a crewman.

The foul expression that was cast back at him differed from a crewman however, “Business? With _her_?” it was said as if he didn’t believe him at all, hand wrapped tightly around his blaster and finger itching to pull the trigger. His eyes shifted to look toward Hondo, each word spoken slowly through clenched teeth, “Tell. Me. What. Happened.”

Boba was in no mood to wait. It took all the self-control Hondo had to bite back on his tongue and not yell at the boy to put him in his place for interrupting. After all, this was the first time Boba had seen Florrum since the destruction that had lay waste to the once great halls. In the boy’s eyes, he was seeing his home destroyed. He deserved answers.

Hondo drew in a deep breath and pressed his fingers against his forehead in an attempt to maintain his composure and lull the ache that settled in his temples, teetering on the edge of exhaustion after recent events.

“I can wait if you’d like.” Ahsoka’s voice was surprisingly calm for her situation, her body language reflecting that of complete composure; _most likely thanks jedi training_. Shoulders settled, her orange hands folding neatly into her lap again as she looked at Hondo. It was as if she didn’t even realize a gun was being held to her head.

There was a moment of silence from the pirate as he took it into consideration. A guard should be brought to watch her and she should be restrained, but he didn’t have the patience or time to deal with her right now. There was little damage she could inflict while unarmed.

“That would be good,” the words were spoken with a heavy sigh as he turned his attention back to Boba and motioned for him to leave. The boy’s blaster hesitated then dropped to his side as a wave of frustration and anger was left in his wake, angrily shoving the canvas door aside and stalking outside.

“Do not even think about causing me trouble, Ahsoka.” The threat came slightly harsher than intended, but the point had obviously gotten across as her head bobbed up and down in compliance and seated posture tensed. Hopefully she would behave.

Outside Boba was leant under the shade of a nearby shack with the same foul expression pulling at every feature as he stared daggers at the dirt at his feet; as if it was mocking him.

“I am aware of the history you have with Ahsoka but you need to keep it stowed. I do _not_ need another battle to break out in my compound.” Hondo joined him under the shade, the other’s dark expression rising.

“More trouble?” Boba’s lips curled into a snarl as voice hushed to a growl, “You have a Jedi sitting in what used to be your compound and you’re telling _me_ not to start trouble?”

“I do not believe she is some Zora reincarnated Boba.” A hand gestured back at the shack they’d just come from, “She came completely unarmed and without any sign of accomplices from the desert. If she were here to finish me off, she would have done it from a Republic cruiser in orbit.” His voice had gradually become louder, almost to the point of shouting. Boba’s angered expression had all but dissolved, taken back by the sudden outburst of anger from the pirate.

A few beats of silence passed as Hondo reeled in his anger, casting his eyes away from Boba and instead to the collapsed building, hands resting on his hips. “Besides, there is not much left for her to destroy anyway.”

Boba’s gaze followed, the slightest hint of sadness crossing his features as he spoke softly, “What happened here?”

 _Where to start_ … A sigh fell from his lips, arms folding across his chest as he leant back on the metal shack. “First, the Separatist Alliance. Dooku apparently held a grudge against me after I held him ransom so long ago and sent General Grievous and his clanker army to wipe me out. Luckily fate gave me a Jedi.” His gaze fell to where they had left Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka helped you?”

He nodded. If it weren’t for her, he’d likely be long dead and the entire planet would be under Separatist control. Boba would have come back to Florrum only to find his home had been overrun and destroyed.

A huff not unlike a bitter laugh came from Boba as he muttered under his breath, “She doesn’t seem the type.”

“No, she does not.” Compromises had to be made at the time. He gave up his secret stash of ships and she risked everything just to get those ships and protect the young Jedi with. It was admirable, really. “Not long after I drove the Separatists from the planet I was approached by a pair of some sort of dark Jedi.” He continued, “They insisted I join them or be killed. I, of course, refused and I ended up with a mutiny.”

“Dark Jedi?” There was an edge to the confusion in the young boy’s voice resembling concern.

“They wielded red lightsabers and could control the force, but they were not jedi.”

“So your men turned on you in favor of _dark Jedi_?”

 “Some, yes. Sabo was killed for his loyalty and Jiro, Goru and their crews turned against me. Luckily our old friend Kenobi showed up with a fellow Jedi and helped me fight them off.”

“Jedi sure do have a knack for showing up at convenient times.” There was a snarl in Boba’s tone and expression.

A breath of frustration left the pirate. Boba’s hatred for the Jedi had a way of invading every conversation they had about them. “ _Again_ , if it were not for the _Jedi_ I would have had a very hard time fighting off my own men and two deranged dark jedi.”

Boba shifted and went quiet, kicking at the dirt at his feet. “So what’re you going to do with Ahsoka?”

Hondo shrugged with a sigh, glad for the change in topic. “She can stay here, as long as she stays out of trouble.”

“Stay here? You know she’s probably a spy or an insurgent, right?”

“Then I’ll put guards on her.”

“You seriously can’t expect your men to be able to control a Jedi. She’d just trick them to let her go the second they lock her up.”

Hondo sighed in frustration, head leaning back to rest on the shack wall. Boba’s words rang true but his patience was wearing thin and all he wanted was a quick solution till he had the capacity to deal with them. “Of course, _you_ _’re right_ , how **stupid** of me.” He pushed off the shack wall and patted Boba’s shoulder with a wry smile. “Thank you for volunteering to take care of her.” Before Boba could reply he moved past him and out from beneath the shade.

“Good luck with her! She is _feisty_.” He called out as he walked away from Boba and from where Ahsoka still sat, clueless to what she has gotten herself into.

“Where are you going?”

“I need a drink!” There was a brief dismissive gesture thrown over his shoulder as he called back before disappearing behind a shack.


End file.
